My Hero Academia Deku's Harem
by Gilzo
Summary: Deku is getting stronger and all the girls notice this and also notice how nice he is and how much of a hero he's become but they have feelings for him what will happen to our little hero find out by reading


It was a regular day at U.A everyone is training their butts off to become heroes and all the girls are taking a break in momo's dorm

Oh man I'm so tired-Uraraka said laying on the floor out of being tired

Yeah me two aizawa is not pulling any puches-jiro said also tired

So you know girls i've wondering about something-mina said with a grin

What-the other girls said

Who do you all think is the hotest guy in our class-mina said smiling

What???-the girls said red as a tomato

W...Why would you ask that-uraraka said blushing

Yes that's very inapporite-momo said

Come on let's have some girl talk-mina said

I'm ok with that-toru said

Ok fine-jiro said still red

The other girls agreed

So how do we do this?-asui said

Let's Say the name at the same time-mina said

Ok-the other girls agreed on

1...2...3

Midoriya-all the girls said

It was silent all you could hear was the wind

So we all have a crush on deku-uraraka said

I guess so ribbit-asui said

But why I mean he's cute-mina said blushing

Yes and very heroic-momo said

Yeah he's super nice and knows how to make everyone smile-uraraka said

And he's so hot I mean have you seen his six pack-toru said

Yeah and he's not like other guys he's not a perv and actually cares about us-jiro said

And he is strong ribbit-asui said

So what do we do now?-jiro said

How about we all confess to him and just share him-mina said

What are you sure about that-asui said

Yeah it will make all of us happy-mina said with a big smile

Ok-all the other girls agreed to

So who should go first?-toru said

I'll go first i've known him longer-uraraka said still red

Ok I'll be watching-mina said

Wait what?-uraraka said

Just do it-mina said

Uraraka goes into deku's room and sees him in a towel cause he just got out the shower and this made uraraka blush even more

Uh uraraka what are you doing here-deku said

Um deku I really need to tell you something-uraraka said

Ok-deku said confused

Uraraka walks in his room but little did she know mina was watching this from behind

Your not the only one confessing today uraraka-mina said

Mina somehow sneaks inside the dorm room

So deku I have a confessing to make-uraraka said

Ok sure you can tell me anything-deku said

Deku ever since the sports festival I've been having these feelings and it's been really odd-uraraka said

Hey what are these feelings-deku said

Deku the truth is I Love You-uraraka said

Deku blushed like crazy and so did uraraka but deku somehow knows what to do

Uraraka I Love You Too-deku said

Deku gets closer and kisses her

Deku-uraraka said softly

Uraraka got on top of him and that caused his towel to come off and she startes kissing him with so much passion

Uraraka my towel-deku said

Leave it-uraraka said

Then you too-deku said

Ok-uraraka said

Uraraka starts un buttoning her shirt and takes it off showing a pink bra but someone comes in

Uraraka your not the only one confessing-mina said

Mina?-deku and uraraka said blushing

Oh yeah midoriya you have more girls loving you and I'm in love with too and this just turned into a three way-mina said taking off her shirt and skirt showing her purple bra and panties

Mina walks up and kisses him with full touge

Hey that's not fair I was kissing him-uraraka said

If you want a kiss then come here-mina said getting closer to uraraka

Mina kisses uraraka also with full touge and starts to unclip her bra revaling uraraka's big breasts

Wow uraraka for a cute and innocent girl you have an amazing body guess I should show mine-mina said taking off her bra and shows her big breasts but then takes of her panties and takes of uraraka's panties which made all three of them naked and deku goes to them and grabs their breasts with each hand

Oh deku your hands are so warm-uraraka said moaning with pleasure

Yeah and soft and gentle-mina said

Oh yeah then let's try my touge-deku said licking on their breasts and nipples for a while

Deku Oh God that's so Good-uraraka said moaning out of pleasure

Yeah but how about we take a look at your penis midoriya-mina said very sedeuctive

Deku stops sucking on them

O..Ok-deku said nervously showing his cock to them

Wow it's really big-uraraka said

Yeah it is let's see how it tastes-mina said licking it

Uh ok-uraraka said also licking it

They both continue to lick on it including the tip

Oh man this feels really good-deku said

Oh yeah you haven't felt anything yet-mina said as she sticks her whole mouth on it

Oh Jesus!!-deku said out of pure pleasure

Mina stopped sucking and showed uraraka it

You try uraraka-mina said

Um ok-uraraka said nervously

Uraraka is over his cock and starts to suck on it and it was just as good as mina's blowjob

You do that while I ride his face-mina said

Mina goes up to his face and lowers down for her pussy to go to his face

Lick it eat me out-mina said

Ok-deku said licking and sucking on her pussy

"Man this tastes amazing"-deku thought

Oh man that feels so good there-mina said enjoying it and about to have an orgasim

"This has been going for while until thier about to climax"

Oh man it's coming out-deku said about to cum

Me too-mina said also about to cum

Ahhhh!!-deku and mina said cumming and uraraka took it in her mouth

Uraraka let me see how it tastes-mina said going over to her and kisses her again to tastes deku's cum and swallows it

Mhm Delious-mina said

Yeah it's really Good-uraraka said also swallowing it

But now your gonna pop our cherry-mina said

Huh?-deku said

Yup and its gonna be uraraka first-mina said

I'm okay with it deku you can take my vriginty-uraraka said smiling at him

Ok-deku said

"Uraraka lays down on her back and deku is on top of her and put his cock near her entrance"

Do it put it in-uraraka said

Alright here goes-deku said

"Deku puts his cock inside of uraraka and she feels pleasure more than pain"

Oh Deku it's so big I think im gonna go crazy-uraraka said moaning with pleasure

Ah!! uraraka you feel so good-deku said as he felt his dick about to melt

Mina was watching this and felt a bit left out so she was going to do something crazy she got on top of urararaka's face and shoves her pussy to her face

Lick it-mina only said in a seroius tone

I've never done this with a girl but I don't want to dissapoint anybody-uraraka was thinking

So she stuck her touge out and start licking on her pussy

Oh my pussy feels so good just like izuku and the thrusts makes it even better-mina said

After a while they climaxed again but it's not over mina got into a doggy style poistion and deku is about to insert and he did

OH MY GOD MY PUSSY FUCK IT OH FEELS SO GOOOOD-mina shouted out of pleasure with each thrust

Mina your so tight you feel amazing-deku said enjoying

Uraraka come here-mina said

Ironicly she postioned her pussy to mina and mina gets ready

Time to return the favor-mina said

Mina begins lucking and sucking and uraraka's pussy

Oh jeez mina that feels so good now i know why you like this-uraraka said out of pleasusre with each thrust

Yeah and it tastes amazing-mina said enjyoing this

Uraraka and Ashido I love you both so much-deku said about to cum

We Love You Too-Uraraka and Mina said also about to cum

Let's keep doing this together-mina said

Defently-uraraka said

Girls I'm cumming-deku said

So am I-uraraka said

Me too-mina said

CUMMING-The three shouted during their final climax

They feel down on the bed and fell asleep while they were sleeping someone next door a certain purple haired girl heard this and was listening to it at the same masterbating to it

God that sounded amazing I hope I'll have that cock or mabye I will haft it-jirou said with devilous grin on her face

To Be Countined


End file.
